clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Updates
This page is about Future Updates and other ideas for Future Updates that people frequently talk about. If you are looking for information on the announced new content by Supercell, check out the Sneak Peeks page! It is used to document announcements that Supercell has posted on Facebook or on their forums. Please do not add them here. If you have any questions, ask any of our staff for assistance. For imminent update information, check out Sneak Peeks! As stated above, please do not post them here. Sneak Peeks will continue to be updated as informaton becomes available on the Supercell Facebook page and/or the official Supercell forums. Major Additions Below are ideas submitted by users for Supercell to consider. It does not imply they are being worked on. Please do a forum search before starting new feature requests, especially if they are listed below. * Dueling/challenge/sparring area. * Clan villages: all clan members contribute, leaders control. * Add a featured temporary single player map - 1 per week/month/update on a rotating basis. * Add single player challenges/maps - beat with specific/limited troops or troop counts, all air, tier 1, etc. * Add a troop battle mode in which only troops fight with no defenses or buildings. * Random event - meteorite lands in village - Dark Elixir to clear, enhanced experience/gem rewards. * An offline mode - allows a player to do single player campaign mode without the need of internet (Ruled out). * Single player levels (missions) regenerate their resources after a while. Farther into campaign, longer it takes to regenerate. (1–10 days). * Increase loot penalty for higher Town Halls. * Add the Rifleman unit from Boom Beach as an Easter egg and actual troop. * Contact clan members privately (meaning not using the Clan Chat). * Clan War Tournaments. * Clan War Gambling (Bet on winning clan with gems during war, if you win, you get double gems, etc.) * Being able to customize your troops' appearance (doesn't affect stats). * Charge animation that doesn't reset rather than resetting attack animation every time anything re-targets. *Ability to choose the first target of a troop freely rather than the closest building, for the troops with no preferred target. *Ability to rotate any building in all 8 directions. *A Dark Laboratory for Dark Elixir troops and spells *A chat window which is only available during Clan Wars to chat with our opponents. *A troop that we can personally control, which has extra health. *A defensive structure/auto-triggering spell that can only be placed in (spell) or next to (structure) the Town Hall and project a shield (similar to those on Storage's when hit by a lightning/earthquake spell) that covers the Town Hall and a few buildings so troops have to destroy it to continue, thus giving the defenses time to kill the attacker's troops. *Extra Single Player Campaign according to festivals, with reward with every levels finished, and big reward if finished all of it with 3 stars. *The ability to expand land in both villages (maybe by hiring a lumberjack and cutting down the forests) for money, it may take a certain amount of time for the lumberjack to clear the village. This would allow people to more space to place down troops when attacking, and makes the village look better. *Dark Gold made for upgrading troops. *The raid will continue even if the app is crashed or forced quit or other devices connects to this account so the player can resume attacking (like in Clash Royale). *The single player mode will refill its loot when each season ends so that players can continue to gain loot in the single player mode and it does not becomes useless after all the loot is stolen for the first time. Suggestions Clan Related * Official clan alliances and/or rivalries, not just writing it in your description. * Add more member roles - Master, High Elder, Trusted Member, etc. * Add a title of Founder, which is not for the leader, but the person who founded/created the clan. While he is leader, his title should be Founder/Leader, but when he is not leader, his name should be displayed on the clan top as the founder and on his position to e.g Founder/Co-Leader. * Way to designate sister/feeder/associated clans to link clan chat in a separate tab. * Block specific players from joining clan (blacklist). * "Request and Leave" clan type addition to "Anyone Can Join, "Invite Only" and "Closed". * Remove clan join request from clan chat if they've joined another clan already. * Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling. * Troop donations: Don't reset when leaving clans, have a running total, average per reset period. * Ability when requesting to choose which troops can be donated to your Clan Castle - Ex: Press Request Button, Choose "Balloons", Balloons can only be donated to you now. * History button on clan app - see stats: Last x'' clans, time in, donations given/received, kicked/left, etc. * Reduce leader message cool down from 12 hours, increase text space. * Modify clan messages of player joining with who invited player. E.g. xx joined clan, invited by xx. * Separate tab in chat for troop requests. * Make kick/promote menu for leaders/elders to operate from names in clan chat as well as clan interface. * Queue troop donation notices when offline - display when back online or new interface to see info after. * Make the public clan description text area larger. * Move 'Leave' button away from close-window button; it's too easy to accidentally press when on a smaller screen. * Creating a government to order the clan. * Adding a notification notice when Global chat is open, like when it is closed it shows clan activity, but also when open. * Ability to change to the '''or' option of trophy required to join the clan between home and builder trophies so that one high home trophy player who does not plays builder base mode can still join the clan. * System notification (possibly able to be toggled) for whenever someone joins and/or leaves. * State when the clan was created. * Clan ratings. * Able to change the clan name (one-time only) * Mute button to mute someone (only for you) for a certain period of time. * Limit for Elders to kick per hour, and Co-leader to kick every 20 minutes. * More bookmark spaces for clans. * The ability to join alliances with other clans Clan Wars Related * End Clan Wars as soon as both clans have used up all their attacks. * Separate clan war chat just for the strategy for war planning. * Revealing spells: spells that can reveal enemy trap locations before battle in a jump spell size area. Costs 100 Dark Elixir, 2 per war maximum. * A new button "Ready" for each clan leader, in case both click on it during the preparation day, war day starts immediately. * If a defending player is watching live, they can control Clan Castle troops and defenses a limited amount. * No draws in clan war, instead the leaders will have a duel fight to decide the result of the war. * Preparation Day being half the time of Battle Day. * Heroes can be used in clan wars while upgrading, just as troops are. * A clan perk which lets you have more attacks in war. * Clan war matchmaking based on clan level. * "Most Heroic Attack"/defense decided by vote of clan members in clan war. ** Possibly have the most heroic attack give the player another war star on their profile. Does not affect actual clan war. * To assure yourself to not be selected for clan war when you don't want to: tweak the "I'm Out" option to make the leaders of co-leaders unable to select those who is "I'm Out" preferences. * Added a variant of clan war, Arcade War: This variant of the clan war is just like regular clan war but with few key differences: **All players have only one attacks **Enemies clan castles troops can be seen. **All Hidden Teslas and Traps are visible. League Related * Add a League Chat area. * Award loot bonuses for successful defense in addition to successful attack. * Alter matchmaking to FIRST attempt to match within your League, then proceed outside if necessary * Increase loot bonuses. Profile Related * Ability to search certain player name. * Ability to bookmark players. * Ability to close your inbox so you don't receive invites. * An On or Off Pic (signify if the player is online or offline). * New Profile Picture. Defensive Structure Related * Add a defense that are placed on walls and you can place an Archer or Wizard on them depending on their level/your choice. Possible Names: Wall Platform, Troop Cannon, etc. * Healer Tower - Heals all towers in short radius but cannot heal itself. Does not do lots of healing, only enough to delay buildings destruction slightly. * Add Hidden Tesla trigger radius circle (green perhaps). * Modify ammo to include variables: ex: every 5th Cannon shot is a freeze ball, or 7th Archer Tower projectile is a fire arrow, Wizard Towers alternate different Spells. Different shots carry different attributes, whether slow, fire damage, extra damage to certain troops, etc. * Allow Hidden Tesla to absorb some/all Lightning Spell damage if revealed. * Use Gems to make a defensive structure more powerful during defenses (e.g. a Cannon doubling its DPS). * Add option for a mortar to have higher range, but any shots fired within 4 tiles of the mortar will damage the Mortar itself as well * Giant Tower - Doesn't do damage, but counts as a defensive tower. * Re-implement being able to put troops on the Town Hall; You will have to take out troops first; TH7 and up. * Decoy Tower - Looks like a defensive tower but does nothing. Defense Targeters will attack this. (Either this or Giant Tower) * Add Special Abilities (20 levels) and Ultimate Abilities (8 levels) for defensive towers if enough level, like special abilities, Stun - Hidden Teslas are able to stun units, and ultimate abilities, Execute - Archer Towers have a chance to kill a unit in one shot, and upgrade them with gold. * Add Dark Gold (new gold) to build stronger defenses. * Add ability "Spikes" (Lvl. 10+ Gold Mine, Lvl. 8+ Gold Storage, Lvl. 10+ Elixir Storage, Lvl. 6+ Dark Elixir Drill, Lvl. 5+ Dark Elixir Storage, Lvl. 8+ Wall): Does slight melee damage to ground units depending on building level. 1.5x damage to Goblins. * Add an upgrade in which some structures that require resources (Inferno Tower, X-Bow) auto-reload, using no loot. (Upgrade should be expensive). *Th13 heals other defences. Green with vines around it *Improved Defensive miner behavior: In defense mode he will still dig underground to make attacking troops harder to deal with these miners. Other Buildings Related * Prison - Use cage to capture up to fifty housing spaces of troops from enemies to use for later battles/defenses. * Witch Tower - Spawns Skeletons and if a troop is too close, acts as a wizard. * Blacksmith - Build weapons and armor for troops. * Troop Armor Building - Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. * Queue upgrades/builds. * Add info about available loot % / how looting works to storage info screen. * Show total training time left above Barracks. * Add a second Spell Factory. * Add defensive spells. * Spell Cannon - Load with Spells like Healing Spells and Rage Spells to help your Clan Castle Troops or Lightning Spells to damage then opponent. * When heroes get defeated, they drop packages of Dark Elixir similar to tombstone process. * Hero gear - collect/equip boots/gloves/armor/helm/belt/weapon(s) items like many other games. * Ability to select order Clan Castle troops deploy (Slide/rearrange icons in CC info screen for sequence?). * New troop that targets support buildings (non defenses or resource buildings). * 5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing. * Way to toggle hero guard/sleep while they're injured (button disappears) to set action after healed. * Upgrade Barbarian King to be able to throw his sword and hit air troops and the sword comes back to him like the Executioner in Clash Royale. * Ability to steal gems from a gem box (up to 15 or so) when attacking a village with one present. * A lab for Lava Pups, Golemites, and Skeletons. * A new Dark Elixir Drill level (Level's 8 or 9). * A Royal Barracks - Trains Royal Giant, Princess, Prince and Musketeer (All from Clash Royale). Possibly a new elixir to be trained by. * Defensive Spell - Makes a purple blueish green ring and defenses depending on what Town Hall you are rises up and attacks the attacker's troops. It can not be an Inferno Tower or an Eagle Artillery and the defences can be upgraded in the Laboratory. New Troops/Hero Type Requests Heroes Minion Soldier, 'Mechanical' Cannon, Catapult, Ballista, Trebuchet, Battering Ram, Minesweeper, Pirate Ship, Sparky (from Clash Royale). 'Units' Hydra, Ogre, Serpent, Assassin, Sorcerer, Berserk, Dark Night Hawk, Sorcerer, Sorceress, Cyclops, Rogue, Knight, Elf, Dead Skeleton, War Elephant, Giant Spider, Wraith, Phoenix, Cavalry, Falcon, Priest, Ninja, Blimp, Marksman, Samurai, Gargoyle, Gryphon, Demon, Ghost, Horse-Mounted Barbarian/Archer/Goblin, Serpent, Slimer, Dark Elf, Ice/Frost Giant, Minotaur, Centaur, Pegasus, Zombie, Dark Wizard (Death), Gunner, Jet Bomber Pilot, Skydiver, Mystery Morpher, Dragon Warrior, A troop that targets the defense that is hitting it, a troop that goes directly after the Town Hall, Spearman/woman, Geomancer, Thunder Mage, Paladin, Cannon Team, Gryphon Rider, Spell-Stealer, Shield Bearer, Werewolf (Or Woman), Electrickery Dragon, Armored Skeleton, Dwarven Blunderbusser, War Drummer, Thief, Superspeedman, Worm Driller, Trojan Horse, Swift, Shapeshifter, Cataphract, Bomber, Dragon King, Absorber, Goblin King, Arcane Ray, Goblin Spearman, Barbarian King Full Metal, Alcemist - Randomly throws potions, Hog Rider King, Witch Queen, Killertank spell, 'Combination/Unique' * Infernal - Flying troop that starts out with attack enough to one-shot most buildings, but defense low enough to be one shot by anything. As you deploy troops their attack decreases and defense increases (Healers DO count towards this). * General - Can focus attackers to a specific building. * Wolf Rider - Archer on Wolf, attacks until Wolf perishes, then Archer continues. * Paratrooper - Deployed from above, can land anywhere and continue fighting. * An Air-based resource-targeting unit. * Ghost - Can only be identified by Clan Castle reinforcement troops. * Rager - Similar to Healer but gives the effect of a Rage Spell to units rather than Healing Spell. * Pegasus - Shoots a magical gust that damages buildings in 1 straight line. * Assassin - Prefers to attack defending troops (heroes and troops from Clan Castle) and tower with troops. * Teleporter - Troops that come inside it can be teleported to any part in a base. * Mole - Digs underground and finds traps. * Absorber - Drains energy from defensive troops and buildings. * Spell Stealer - Takes a Spell's effects and puts it on himself. * Thunder Mage - Casts chain lightning. * Ninja - Targets defensive buildings and is invisible until it first hits. Has 5 times health point as Barbarian and 3x times damage. Costs 2000 Elixir. * Goblin Ninja - Same thing as Ninja but targets its nearest resource. Has 3x health as Goblins and 3x damage. Costs 500 Elixir. * Cannon Team - Long range siege weaponry. * Shield Bearer - Shield absorbs damage. * Electrickery Dragon - Allows other troops or yourself making a stun attack. (+added 25 damage). * Gryphon Rider - Has the fog ability, which in within a small radius makes defenses often miss. * Dwarven Blunderbusser - Shoots in an arc. * War Drummer - Increases the attack rate and damage of nearby troops. * Lion Rider: Hog Rider that deals more damage to Clan Castle defending troops/heroes. * Dwarf Warrior - Can stun enemy troops. * Mercenary - Uses a machine gun (DPA - 24.1; DPS - 327.76), rockets (DPA - 275.2; DPS - 412.8; cannot take critical hits), missiles (DPA - 227.7; DPS - 296.01; homes in buildings, Clan Castle troops and heroes; cannot take critical hits), dynamites (DPA - 163.7; DPS - 294.66; cannot take critical hits) as ranged weapons and a shock rod (DPA - 174.5; DPS - 331.55; 20% chance to reduce target's DPA by 30%) as a melee weapon. Has 357 hitpoints, 15% critical chance (x4 damage) and 90% accuracy. * Shadow - Passes through walls and has constant, short-radius spell around it that allows walls in radius to be bypassed by all ground troops. Deals half damage of wizard with 3x health. Costs 4500 Elixir. * Worm Driller - dark elixir troop. Has the ability that can dig and bypass walls similar to air unit but take 1.5x damage from wizard tower, mortar, bombs and giant bombs. It has 2 second time delay before digging, favorite target is defenses, uses a drill (dps - 30, 3 second attack interval). Health is 1000 at level 1, speed is hog rider-like. Requires 20 housing space, enemy Clan Castle troops cannot attack unless out of the ground. Unaffected by lightning, heal, rage and freeze spells when underground. * Trojan Horse - Acts as a tank, (like the Golem), until killed. After death, troops come out from the inside of it and continue fighting. Upgrading means more HP and DPS, along with more housing space in the horse. Ex: Level 1 Trojan Horse can house 15 Troop capacity, while level 2 houses 20. Similar to the Clan Castle. * Swift - Dark Elixir Troop. Acts like a jumping bean, has a spiky shoes, and favorite targets are Mortars. When it dies, it spreads 4+ jumping beans that has lower hitpoints but greater damage. Training Cost: 250. / Housing Space: 15 ;;; Level 1: HP: 580 / DMG: 98 / SPD: 3.6 / Summoned Troops: 4 ;;; Level 2: HP: 600 / DMG: 105 / SPD: 3.6 / Summoned Troops: 6. * Shapeshifter - Changes form into different troops at random, for example each form lasts 15 seconds. Every upgrade unlocks a new set of troops that it can turn into (You must have that troop unlocked in the Barracks first). When it turns into a troop and dies, it remains as the original form for the remainder of the battle. Original Form: DPS: 80 HP: 800. Shapeshifting Form: DPS: Depends on Form. HP: Depends on Form. * Cataphract - Does not attack enemies one a time. Instead charges right through buildings and enemy troops. Can crush Barbarians and Archers with their heavily armored horses. * Bomber - A propeller-driven plane that flies around the enemy base, throwing down bombs and shooting with its machine guns. Very expensive. * Arcane Ray - A flying war machine that attacks in the same manner as the Inferno Tower. * Super Giant- A mechanical flying robot that shoots bombs. Very defensive, weak to Hidden Teslas. Every upgrade adds a cannon or two, and makes it larger. Costs 300 dark elixir, takes up 20 space. DPS: 75 HP: 1000 * Titan Golem - Unlock at Dark Barracks Level 8 (New Level), x2.5 times of Golem's Hp, damage and damage upon death, Spawn 2 Golems from death. Housing Space 125, Cost x5 of Golem, Training Time 45 minutes and 22.5 minutes, Range 1.5 * Sabotager - Troops can put inside red area, after a delay time of 3 seconds, he can take away a building except Town Hall. * Siege Weapons - special type offensive buildings. Build in siege factories that are unlocked at Town Hall 8 and cost 1,500,000 gold. All siege weapons are slow to move and must be spawned at least 7 tiles away from red line. They don't take up army camp space. Only one per attack. All are immune to traps. Some are listed below: * Wall-Reacher - Very slow but has the same health as a Dragon. Goes up to edge of wall. Ground Troops can use it to quickly climb over walls. Costs 5000 Gold. * Catapult - Same range as Mortar and same health. Hurls large stones that deal splash damage equivalent to Mortar but 2x splash radius. Costs 7000 Gold. * Trojan Horse - Can hold 15 army space worth of troops. Is very slow but has half-health of town hall. When it is destroyed or gets within 5 tiles of the Town Hall, it opens and troops come out. Best used when using wall breakers to destroy walls then deploy Trojan Horse to get troops inside unharmed. Costs 10000 Gold. * Ballista - shoots over walls and deals the same damage as dragon breath. Fires once every 3 seconds. Same health as Dragon. Fires at different targets every time. Each shot continues to do damage equivalent to two barbarians for 7 seconds. * Cannon Carrier - Carries a portable cannon that upgrades 2 levels when Cannon Carrier is upgraded. (Example: Cannon Carrier level 1 has a level 3 Cannon, level 2 has a level 5 Cannon). * Inferno Dragon - Does the same as an Inferno Tower but has the same abilities of a dragon but is 50% slower than a regular dragon. It does 25 - 1000 damage (Inferno Tower Effect). * Goblin Torcher - Very fast. Sets buildings on fire for 30 seconds, dealing damage over time. Only targets non-burning buildings. If all buildings are on fire, he sits around waiting until a fire is extinguished or an enemy unit gets too close to him. If an enemy unit gets too close to him at any time, he immediately chucks his torch at them (setting them on fire), runs away, and spends a few seconds lighting a new torch. After 1:30 on the same torch, it burns out and he becomes a regular Goblin at 1 level above the level the torcher was at. Hog Rider king make little pigs go for anything. Witch Queen summons little Witch's. Killer Tank spell; it's a spell that brings out a tank and you can upgrade it with Dark Elixir. * Goblin God - has the ablility to speedily steal. * Gunman ** Has a little higher health than the barbarian ** Must reload after every 6-10 shots (depends on level) ** does a small amount of damage ** has 3 housing space ** fire rate is about 0.8 shots per second ** favorite target: storages, heros, and troops (troops can verse each other via the clan castle) and does 9x damage to them (up to 20x at higher levels) ** Has the range of an archer and is ground ** Is very useful in a clan castle when defending because it does 15x damage to other troops Battle Related * Revenge list indicate online/Shield on or currently attackeable without having to click each person's button. * Auto request Clan Castle troops in clan if you win a defense (Shield, still attackable). * No default troop selected upon entering battle - avoid accidental battle starts. * Remove/Reduce Town Hall loot penalty on revenges - will make original attacker pick more wisely. * Make use of the water with ships/water-related attacking/defending/units. This is done in several similar games including Boom Beach and Battle Beach. * Have a "Replay Vault", where you can save your best/funniest/worst replays to watch later. Maintenance Breaks don't affect it.) * Bonus for x wins in a row: Loot, bonuses, troop modifiers, offensive or defensive advantages, other random perks. * 1 gem every battle when you get 100%; this starts at Gold II, 2 gems at Champion III, 4 gems at Legend. * Possible 'overdrive' effect when in danger, all defense weapons are in sort of a rage mode. * Include opponents' TH level in battle log. * Better matchmaking, match with Town Hall level only, etc. * Decrease find match cost on all Town Hall levels * Be able to specify loot raids or trophy raids (maybe trophy dropping raids) * Decrease the HP of the Hog by 25%, but when killed, the Rider would have 3/4 of the Hog riders HP, double Damage and a running ability (like the prince in CR) * Ability to spectate clan mates or friends list who is raided with the indicator of a shield icon instead of the sword icon (when clan mates/friends attacks). Spell Related * Add a spell which reveals the traps for a short period of time. * Add Defensive spells - placed just like other defenses/traps- 1x1 with varying radius. * Make the spell colors/graphics more unique, wrong selection during battle due to similarities. * When upgrading spells, include increased range, duration, etc. not just primary stat. * Click/Hold spells when deploying to display radius/range circle to move around - release to deploy. * Invisibility Spell: Hide your troops using an Invisibility Spell! Teslas, Clan Castle troops, and traps can still detect them. Troops attacking in the Invisibility Spell will attack 2x slower due to blindness. Defensive Spell ideas (if implemented) Slow, Confuse, Rage (for CC troops), Rage (for defenses), Defensive Lightning, Heal (for buildings or CC troops), Mirror/Reflect damage back on attacker. Trap Related * Add a new trap that must be bought with Dark Elixir. * Upgrade traps to be usable more than once per defense. * Add a seeking/moving ground-based trap similar to the air mines/bombs. * Disguise Traps as random building/obstacle/decoration. * Convert tombstones to small traps/bombs - click on them, choose collect elixir or convert. * Include damage, range, other pertinent info within the "I"/Info button in shop or even on item after bought. * Spring traps "launch" 15 spaces of troops OR stun for 2–3 seconds up to 30 spaces for Heroes/Golem/P.E.K.K.A. * Cage (provides captive troops to help with other battles) * Electrical Wire: Stun your enemies temporarily! The higher the level, the longer they get shocked. * Spiked Ground: Persistent, no re-arming. All troops that walk over the trap will be impaled through their foot. * Lava Trap: The ground opens, revealing a chamber of lava. * When spring trap tries to lift P.E.K.K.A.S, they will be lifted up and if headed toward, they could be lifted over walls, or when ST tries to lift it, P.E.K.K.A.S will be flung to random parts of the map. * Fan Trap: Blows back ground troops and they are blown farther back the higher level the trap is. * Camp Trap: It will send some troops from your camps to defend your base. Other trap ideas Moat, Lightning Rod, Lighting Trap, Tar Pits, Pitfall, Hole Trap, Poison Shrubs, Wildfire, Rock Wall, Decorations (Dogs/Animals) That Attack Enemies, Ability To Add Poison Ivy To Walls, Sticky Trap, Vine Trap, Stun, Taser, Vortex, Freeze/Permafrost, Tremor/Earthquake, Lantern, Fire, Weaken, Confuse, Freezing/Cyclone mine, Acid Pit that's dissolves troops completely * Hero trap: this traps heroes and if heroes get trapped then the trapper can haggle for a good amount of resources but no more than 25% of each Graphical Interface Related * Builders currently all look the same when building things, with wooden posts stringed with rope surrounding the building (or blank space if not constructed). It is suggested that either the builders "Construction Site" while building changes the posts to stone instead of wood etc. based on town hall level, or that it changes based on the level of the player or building. * Weather like a thunderstorm or snow, it can be turned off but its just to make the game look good. * Ability to turn on all defense building radius circles at once to check coverage. * Add a way to export battle replays to photo roll or YouTube natively. * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen - Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list. * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned. * Increase tombstone reward based on troop killed. Ex: A P.E.K.K.A.'s tombstone might give 1000 Elixir while a Barbarian might give 20. * Allow the iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game. * Add the Attacks/Defenses Won stat (from Leagues) to clan view. * Leave clan/global chat pane available while visiting clan/global villages. * Ability to customize the looks and colors of your base, non-building wise. * Add a red ! on Upgrade tile if prerequisites are not met in addition to showing it inside the upgrade view. * Add a popup URGING all users to link to Game Center (similar to the recent IAP pop-up). * Show loot available/won, trophies available/won, troops used & battle summary in shared replays. * Update troop avatar pictures to correspond with the level of troops (upgraded pics to match gameplay). * Add a day-night cycle and lanterns to light up the area at night (Torches will already light it up) * Make walls Town Hall 5 and up glow * Ability to choose weather to use book of fighting or book of everything when you research a troop in the lab instead of just one book option when the player has both books (if spells then book of spells etc). Miscellaneous * Additional leaderboards based on Town Hall level. * Add ability to play background music while in game natively. * Log gem usage/gains in Game Center (or in-game) so users can look to see where they went. * Add push notification for Clan Castle full. * Change music setting from on/off to allow multiple volume settings, i.e. low/medium/high or slider bar. * Add a small gem reward at each level up, or even every 5 or 10. * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications. * Add a new design to the outskirts of the village (magical forest). * More goblin fort levels/another campaign. Also, goblins should take back their bases at random and buildings should upgrade (More loot as well), like resource bases in Boom Beach. * A tool where you could see the amount of loot that an opponent of a certain TH level could take from you- for instance, a Town Hall 8 player could take x amount of gold, y amount of elixir, and an amount of dark elixir * A daily quest system. You do random quests such as donating troops, winning battles, etc. Every time you complete a quest, you get "quest gems" used for spinning a wheel of fortune or exchanging quest gems for a certain amount of gold, elixir, dark elixir, and gems. Every week, there is a "weekly quest", where the player must do a special thing to earn more quest gems than usual. In addition, you may, sometimes, get a bonus reward for completing multiple quests at once. Every time you get 1/3 of a quest gem, it's given to everyone in the clan. There is also a "monthly quest" when the player must do an extraordinary feat. When completed, the player receives 100 quest gems.If more is needed, check Mastermind's website * A new Story Mode with a completely different approach as opposed to the Goblin Campaign. * Connect Archer Towers to walls. (Archer Towers look like the turrets of a castle.) * Floating Defenses. (Can only be taken out by enemies that attack everything/melee troops) * Add tab on Friend, Search Player, Search Clan and Member list in Clan. (If clicking on tab they will go sort by Level, Name, and Trophy. On Clan sort by Level, Name, Trophy, Troops Donated and Troops Received) * Add a new category in the shop called Boost. It will contain spinners, blocks, and paint. Spinners would double the attack speed of a defense, blocks would make ground-only defenses hit air units and paint would allow to change the looks of a defense to look like another building, until it loses 50% of its health, is struck by a damaging spell or kills a troop. New troop; Smirks. Runs and hits buildings. When destroyed it goes for another one. New troop: name "SIRK". Runs around and hits any building around itself. When someone is playing in your clan it tells you when they are playing or talking in clan chat. Ruled out or implemented Ruled Out Supercell's Developers have related that these ideas are "Ruled Out", please do not start threads asking for them; they will just be locked. Frequently Requested: *Playing Clash of Clans (or any other SC game) on a computer or through a web browser e.g. Facebook *Donating (or trading) resources or gems to (with) other players *An exchange building to convert between elixir, gold, dark elixir, or gems *Assign multiple builders to one build/upgrade *Upgradeable builders’ huts *Player search function *Active/ Live “Online Status” examples: colored icons, on/off indicator, etc. *Indicate last online date *Remove the “Report” button/feature from global chat. Abused too often, and mute is better solution Clan Related: * Add other clan requirements to apply besides trophies, ex: Specific troop lvl, TH lvl, lab lvl, game lvl * Customizable clan flag * Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling * A large text area for clan rules that just the clan can see (separate from public clan description) * Leader (and co-leaders) ability to delete messages in chat * Modify clan msg of player joining with who invited player: xx joined clan, invited by xx * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen – Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list * Increase clan size: 75 or 100 are most common requests * Separate Elder+ chat tab in-game * Ability to set points threshold required in order to gain rewards from clan games or to vary the tier received according to individual contribution Defensive Structure Related: * Ability to camouflage/purchase camouflage – (make AT appear as a barracks until within range) * Ability to load current x-bow with elixir or dark elixir for extra bonus of some sort * Stack def structures – ATs over walls, Teslas on top of barracks (truly hidden), etc. * Upgrade to 2-story walls that hog riders/jump spell can’t penetrate (maybe limit #) * Display both X-bow range circles at once for planning – different color on inactive one * Modify clan castle – toggle defend/not defend (like heroes) * Auto request Clan Castle troops in clan if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) Other Buildings Related: * Wizard Laboratory to create/upgrade Wizard projectiles/spells * Add a second laboratory or a second slot in current lab to do two researches at once * Queue upgrades/builds * Troop Armor Building. Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. * Swap buildings – drop one on the other, pop-up or double tap to swap if same size * Ability to turn on all def building radius circles at once to check coverage * Trap/Explosives hut to upgrade/build bigger ones * Lightning Rod to absorb lightning spell Troop/Barracks Related: * Customize troop builds = to order, permanent productions, saved queues, etc. * Queue troop donation notices when offline – display when back online or new interface to see info after * Show total training time left above barracks * Show total elixir costs of troops sitting in army camps * 5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing * Ability to rearrange barracks queued troops (ex: click/hold slide troop icon first in queue to the middle) * Modify healers to include healing air troops * Release a hero for every troop type (Some more may come eventually, but not EVERY troop) * Prepackaged troop clusters = similar to clan castle deployment, but you can load like 50 troop count in 4 different clusters to deploy on offense all at once. * Have clan war troop donations count towards donation statistics Battle Related: * Ability to filter matchmaking by resources or trophies available * Capture live attackers and have them reassigned to your own clan castle, army camps, or new structure * Bonus/award if attacker skips your village – partial payment to you on match fee * On Offensive Battle Summary include resource cost of troops/spells used * Ability to assign 5 or so of your own troops to defend Town Hall, same AI as CC, smaller radius * Ability to transfer a revenge to a clan member or public hitlist * Auto reset/repurchase traps if you win a defense (shield didn’t activate, still attackable) * Add a small chance to “Steal/Win/Replace” spells on an attack victory (suggest 3-star only) * Back button in matchmaking for accidental “Next” clicks – Perhaps cost double fee to return * Deactivate spell selection after casting to avoid multiple mis-casts, make user re-select if wanted * Add a 1-2 second spell casting cooldown to prevent unwanted multiple mis-casts Graphical Interface Related: * Separate tab in chat for troop requests * Revenge list indicate online/shielded or currently attackable without having to click each person’s button * Ability to hide certain attacks in battle logs * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned * When revenge used – defense log includes original attack results (resources/trophies/%/stars) * Modify Att/Def Won stat to include losses as well, example: Attacks: 38/12 Defenses: 3/12 * Add comma or space at thousands space in ALL places: Upgrade buttons, spell/troop buttons, shop, etc. * Add a counter when all builders are busy to indicate when first one will be free * Allow iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game * Upgrade menu listing all things upgradable * Ability to turn on white buffer lines without moving building/decoration * Add a League Chat area Miscellaneous: * Resetting or restarting a specific village * Rate base feature * Keep replays through maintenance – increase from 4 to 6 or at least since last login * Add a setting to disable village animations to improve performance on older devices * Add gem use confirmation on all functions * Botany Research- Ups spawn rate of obstacles and/or increase in chance/# of gems when removing * Additional leaderboards based on TH level * Add ability to play background music while in game natively * Add push notification for Hero ready (healed/able to attack) * Log gem usage/gains in gamecenter (or ingame) so users can look to see where they went * Add an unmute option for accidental muting – or have a list showing all muted to pick certain unmutes * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications * Add mini-games, something to occupy time * Improved name change feature: Name change feature will be allowed to be changed for free once every six months with the minimum duration will be two weeks, will cost more gems since two weeks of name change and will lower its cost until the six months period is over. *Sound bug fixes: When the player placed a building on somewhere, it will make both the sound when the building was tapped and the when the building was placed at the same time when normally it should only make the latter sound. *Flags for more countries. These ideas have not been ruled out by Supercell, but are NOT scheduled to be worked on at this time: * More leadership roles/tiers. * New types of Battle (siege, spell warfare, war) click here for more info * Dueling Arena/Challenge Battles/Simulator/Sandbox. * Mercenary Troops - Troops payed for with Gold. Previous Updates Ideas from users that have been implemented: * New Levels for Spring Trap. * Guard/sleep modes for Clan Castles * The Baby Dragon. * Skeleton Spell, as a method of summoning troops on the battlefield via spell. * Friendly Challenges: challenge friends and Clanmates to attack them for practice or just for fun. * Ability to hide traps and Teslas in edit mode (scout mode in edit mode) * Faster Valkyrie attack/charge animation. * Clicking on the "+" next to Builder icon/graphic brings up screen showing all builds/times/etc. * Increased Town Hall resource storage * Donating Dark Spells, and later Elixir Spells. * Level 11 walls design change. * Customize the flag symbols, but cannot create ones own. * Dark Spell Factory. * Resource storages are immune to Spell damage. * Name Change * Notification for Healed Hero. * Notification for Spell Factory Ready. * The Air Sweeper. * The Lava Hound. * A Dark Elixir Troop for Town Hall 10 - the Bowler. * Dismiss troops and spells. * The Witch troop. * Heroes. * Hero abilities. * Multiple-Target Inferno Tower. * Attack and Defense replays. * Alert for when Army Camps are full. * Army Camp troops surviving attacks to your village. * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan. * Trophy limits on clan applications. * Gem usage confirmation. * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects. * Many of the combat balances are due to user input. * Matchmaking queue. * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per Army Camp. * Barracks queue information. * Clan Search. * Clan Wars. * Global chat moderation. * Trophies to be lost/gained in match screen. * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match. * Troop donation statistics. * Custom troop reinforcement requests. * Sharing replays. * Show highest trophies ever obtained. * Android version. * Ambush/Foxhole trap - hidden storage for very few (1-3?) Army Camp spaces of owner's troops for defense -- essentially the Skeleton Trap. * Add a pause button to the replays. * Make surrender button smaller / move out of game play area - too many accidents. * Ability to hot link a village for clan to view, search not always possible - implemented clan hashtags and bookmarks. * Change shared replay button in clan chat to different color - too similar to donate button. * The Gem Mine. * Minigames/Quests for resource bonuses - essentially the Clan Games. * Lowered cost of upgrading walls. * Lowered cost (and time) of upgrading various lower-leveled buildings, troops, heroes and spells (done in multiple updates, usually when new levels were introduced). * Reduction in hero regeneration times. * Increased battle duration (though it was later reverted, but as Supercell have stated Town Hall 12 is about to hit the limit and the timer extend may be introduce again soon). * Reduced cooldown for sharing replays in Clan Chat. * Units with the ability to carry Troops - essentially the Siege Machines. * More Single Player Campaign levels, with Dark Elixir (including levels with X-Bows, Inferno Towers, Eagle Artillery and a slight variation of Giga Tesla). * Ability to set the Grand Warden to ground or air mode even during a battle before he is deployed. See Version History for full details of what was released when. Most Commonly Suggested Ideas These are the most commonly suggested ideas that hasn't been confirmed, Dear Supercell, and sneak peeks forums. *New Animations/Background (Including scenery and music). *New Features for the games (including flares, leave a message after an attack, and other stuff). *Private Chat and Group Chat (For Privacy). Category:Gameplay